Drabble Diary
by lailamoonchild
Summary: In each chapter you'll see one drabble. So far I've got 'Sam in college', 'Sam playing pranks on Dean' 'Sam & Dean in Disneyland','Weechester boys and their teddy', 'Sam and Dean at a lake', and a little self-indulgent prophet Chuck imitation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't own the boys, the network or know a way to blackmail the writers 'cause nobody wants to see them hugging for 40 minutes. Well, I guess some of us do, but we seldom come out of our holes and then it's just to write some fanfiction.

I'd like to thank my wonderful Betas: Jennifer & MagicianMana

This is something like my _drabble diary_, so for each drabble I'll quote the prompt and tell you if there are any spoilers.

+#+

+#+

**Fluffernutter college**

+#+

(prompt words were: armchair, marshmallow, oyster)

+#+

Pretty much everything in college is new. It's not just the peers, the extortionate workload or the two jobs he's trying to handle – that stuff is new to everybody. It's the small things, like having a bed that actually fits him, or being able to leave his stuff on the desk 'cause this is where he lives, or getting used to people actually remembering his name.

He went to the most expensive restaurant he's ever set foot in just three days ago. Their junior professor invited them to celebrate his promotion, so the oysters were on him, which is fine by Sam, 'cause in his opinion, people shouldn't have to pay for food poisoning. Later, while he was hugging the toilet bowl, watching the shellfish learn to swim a second time, Jess hovered outside the closed door, ready to call an ambulance.

New doesn't necessarily mean favorable, but at least he's still got that shucking knife they gave him to open the shell.

He's also never eaten a fluffernutter before, but if you're gonna start eating again, this is the best kind of incentive - it's exactly the kind of tooth-rottingly sweet he secretly craves.

The last time he'd had marshmallows was with Dean, it was his birthday and they were on some stupid pixie hunt Dad told them to look at as a nature hike. He shakes the thought off like a fly, just like he's trying to shake off his old habits, like checking the locks three times, or assuming a fighting stance when he encounters strange faces on campus.

Jess straddles him on the armchair, wraps him up in an embrace much too tight for a person so small and kisses the peanut butter from his cheek. New mostly means fan-fuckin'-tastic.

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The beer of hell**

+#+

(prompt words were: lemon, sidewalk, orchestra)

+#+

Sam had done many stupid things in his life. He'd let his hair grow long enough to look like one of those dogs were you couldn't tell the front from the rear end. He'd chosen salads over burgers in so many generic diners that Dean had stopped counting to prevent himself from starving out of compassion. He'd argued about putting a freaking iPod in the car, even changed the station to Latin American orchestra and seriously, if he wanted to gild things he should start with his stupid clothes or his stupid smile.

Granted, Dean wasn't running for the most eloquent rant ever, but THIS was just freaking... nefarious, 's what it was! This called for the death row, deep frying him and then bringing him back just to kill him again. Sitting on the sidewalk, feeling his ass go numb, Dean eyed it like a flearidden cat would a bubble bath; the hair on the back of his neck bristled and he swallowed hard. This had better be some kind of vision, a wormhole, a trickster-induced hallucination. Anything.

Stretching out his arm as far as possible, he touched it, eyebrows arched high, disgusted frown frozen in place. It was real, sitting there, mocking him. Lemon-flavored beer. In his cooler. In his car!

"Saaaaaaaaaaam!"

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland!**

+#+

(prompt words were: Disney, corn, chameleon)

+#+

+#+

Honestly, when he thinks of Disneyland, he thinks of lame rides and rollercoasters that lost their appeal the second he was handed the key to the Impala. Throw in a few creepy-ass teenagers in costumes so ugly you wanna hunt them down, screaming kids, cotton candy, corn dogs and anything else that looks like goblin goo when it's regurgitated and, if you're lucky, a few MILFs climbing out of the white-water ride with wet T-shirts, and you've got it – the all-American dream, complete with music so cheery that it makes your ears bleed...

What he never thought about was a ghost haunting the Mad Tea Party of all things. They can't exactly break and enter every night and they can't buy tickets all the time, so in the end, Sam comes up with the idea to extend their chameleon act a little and try to get hired. There probably are some references to their jobs at the fair and the film studios and how well they managed to blend in, but they get drowned in Dean's booming laughter.

So now Sam is standing there, trying to wriggle his gigantic form into a Mickey Mouse costume, looking for all the world like he wants nothing more than to drop a bomb on the place and his work day hasn't even started. Dean is watching from his place over at the Space Mountain where all he has to do is check whether the kids are big enough to pass the turnstile.

As Sam nearly folds himself in half trying to get the zipper at the side to close, a toddler screaming "Mommy, how do they make Mickey so tiny on TV," runs up to him and gets ice cream all over the costume when he hugs Sam's leg.

This is so worth it.

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Biased**

+#+

(prompt words were: maple, teddy rain)

+#+

+#+

John stooped down, ruffled both his sons' hair and breathed in the sweet scent of the sleeping toddler. They were a heap of limbs, Dean had Sam safely tucked to his chest.  
He extricated Sam from Dean's grip and filled Dean's arms with a teddy sitting at the side of the bed.

Dean had won the bear at a small town fair, just two hunts ago, where John had taken them for Sam's fourth birthday.  
Eyes glowing, hands still sticky from the maple syrup waffles he'd had earlier, Dean had pushed the bear in Sam's arms and given his baby brother a wide smile. "Here Sammy, so you don't have to be afraid of the monsters anymore."

He'd take Dean shooting tomorrow and they'd need to leave early, but he'd let Sam sleep in, Bobby would be there to look after him.

Sam made a soft noise but didn't stir when John put him down in his own bed and tucked him in, gently brushing back unruly strands of hair.

Today, during the thunderstorm, Sam had clung to Dean's teddy like a lifeline, little trembling hands fisted firmly into the brown fur.  
Dean had always liked thunder, liked to see the night sky flash with lightning, but since Sam grew so afraid every time, Dean had solidly declared that if he were to invent a world, he'd build one without thunderstorms and broccoli, for that matter.

As the downpour had abated, Sam'd crept into Dean's bed. John had heard his naked feet pattering on the tiles from where he was sitting, bent over a map of the area he was planning to take Dean to.  
"Dean," Sam'd mumbled sleepily, probably scooting closer to his brother's back where he usually hid when he was scared, "I like you better than the teddy."

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;) You could also write me a prompt of your own =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity**

+#+

(prompt words were: Oreo, airduct, sunblock)

+#+

+#+

In between hunts they usually lick their wounds, stock up on ammo and first aid supplies, touch home base with Bobby or the Roadhouse and on some lucky, memorable occasions they just take a day off. With demons on their asses and visions that burn Sam's eyes out of their sockets, those days have become few and far between, but right now they're sitting at Patagonia Lake, enjoying the mid-September sun and the tranquility.

Well, tranquil is a relative term 'cause of course the car's parked behind them and "South Bound Saurez" is blaring out the speakers, while Dean's feet floundering in the water create a steady rhythm of splashes and sloshes.

Sam is propped on his elbows, his boots and socks set beside him, and lets his feet dangle in the cool water, dipping his head back, letting the sunrays soothe away the last remnants of a grueling headache.

For once they're not climbing down air ducts, trailing creatures in catacombs, faceplanting in some kind of goo or desecrating some sort of sanctuary, and Sam intends to make the most of it.

Of course, if Dean wasn't such a macho asshole, they'd have a blanket and a proper lunch with them instead of a bottle of coke and some Oreos, but "Dude, I'm not having a goddamn picnic with you!" didn't leave too much latitude.

Sam lies back, watching the reflection of the clouds rolling by on the calm, sparkling surface. For once the only thing marring Dean's features are the shadows dancing on his face, causing him to blink every now and then.

They drift off to sleep for a while and when Sam wakes up, dusk is setting. Tomorrow, when they're on the road, Sam will have the memory of this and Dean will have sunburn to remind him even a Winchester has to wear sunblock occasionally.

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Padawan-BubbyKenobi: Thanks for the also freaking adorable review =)

envyme13: I couldn't resist, Dean and his love for "very very manly" showy stuff (Purple Nurples excluded^^) are just too tempting =)

+#+

**Ashes to ashes, fans to fans**

+#+

(prompt words were: follow, vessel, brothers-in-arms)

+#+

+#+

Aroint thee ignoble,  
lest thou shallst be engulfed by the occult magnitude, whose miraculous legend is the six-gospel-spanning epic of Supernatural.

Thou willst bow before the quadrangular relic, emblazoned with the pentacle.

Thou willst venerate the sacred shrine, vessel of the moving pictures, conjurer of the brilliant vision of arcaneness.

Zeal will impel thee to purchase the appurtenant finery and to administer the sacrament of confirmation to the new followers, for the sprout of marvel will ascend in thee and rapt devotion shall capture your soul forevermore.

Thou shallst prostrate before the coruscating genius imbued with amenity that is the vibrant creation of Kripke.

Thou willst succumb to the diegesis and become a follower of the interwoven fate of the two saviors, audacious squires and brothers-in-arms, resplendent in combat and in quietude.

* * *

+#+

Please take the time to leave a review if you liked this drabble ;) You could also write me a prompt of your own =)


End file.
